Ella
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Siempre me mentia y le creia, le creia que me amaba apesar de saber que a la que amaba era para ella.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de JK.**

**Historia dedicada a mi hermanosa, si May me dedicaste un Dramione pero no imiporta al final es medio Dramione, creo**

**Disfrutenla**

**Capi Unico**

Todo él eran mentiras, y yo las creía a pesar de saber que eran, probablemente fuera una ingenua, pero que amas daba yo lo amaba y el decía amarme, aunque eso también era mentira, me gustaba engañarme, me gustaba pretender que no sabía que él mentía, a él le gustaba mentirme, a él le gustaba mirarme a los ojos y decirme que me amaba. Yo sabía a quién amaba, era algo obvio, ella no sabía disimularlo, a él no le importaba que ella no disimulara.

Para él era su juego, su diversión y eso ella lo sabía, ella se molestaba cada que me veía con él, cuando estaba sumamente cariñosa era porque algo habíamos hecho, pero a ella que más le daba, ella lo tenía a él, yo solo era su juguete, sabía que eso terminaría pronto, sabía que ella le diría algo. Probablemente le dijera que escogiera entre ella o yo, claro que ganaría ella, él la ama más que a su vida, se que él le diría que lo que fuera que teníamos era algo sin importancia y que lo podría terminar cuando quisiera él, pues yo no mando en su vida.

Ese día llegara probablemente hoy, pues se que pelearon, se que ella ya llego al límite, ya no quiere sentirse engañada, a pesar de que lo suyo no sea público, se que ella lo quiere solo para él. Draco esta aventando cosas, probablemente ya rompió un par de libros y tinteros, no le importa los daños, al final alguien lo arreglara, probablemente yo.

Se lo que me espera cuando toque la puerta, se que por el bien de mi corazón no debo de tocar y tratar de arreglar todos los destrozos, pero no puedo, necesito estar cerca de él, necesito sentir su cercanía, sentir sus labios por todas partes, escucharlo decir "_Te amo_", a pesar de que sea mentira, necesito sentirme suya por una vez más, lo necesito tanto. Toco la puerta dos veces y entro sin esperar respuesta de su parte, poco importa.

—Draco, no vale la pena. —inicio sin pensarlo. —Ella no te merece, tú eres mucho mejor que eso.

— ¿Tu que puedes saber?, tú no sabes lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que deseo estar con ella por el resto de mi vida, tú no sabes nada y no me importa que piense la gente, ella me ama sin importar lo que hice en el pasado, así que no te metas en mi vida Greengrass.

Escuchar mi apellido de sus labios fue un golpe realmente bajo, el nunca me había llamado así, llamarme por mi apellido me había dolido y no podía dejar que lo notara, no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, aunque no lo lograra.

—Pensé que me amabas a mi Draco —murmure sin pensarlo.

—Piensas muchas cosas, piensas que me casaría contigo y formaríamos la familia perfecta donde todos viviéramos felices para siempre y por siempre, eres demasiado ingenua, tu bien sabias que te engañaba, si no era con Pansy era con cualquier otra, la diferencia es que ella llego y mejoro las cosas.

—Draco, tenemos un contrato de matrimonio, lo tienes que cumplir. —dije como último intento de tenerlo a mi lado.

—No, no lo tengo que cumplir, y menos cuando lo firmamos cuando teníamos 9 y 10 años, sabes que puedo apelar y lograr mi libertad, no estoy obligado a permanecer a tu lado poder el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué ella?

—Ya te dije ella me entiende y me perdono, ella me hace sonreír y me hace sentir molesto cuando la veo llorar, ella me hace ver como un idiota enamorado y no me importa, con ella soy realmente yo y quiero estar con ella sin importarme lo que la gente crea.

—Así que esta será la última vez.

—No, eso ya ocurrió ayer, Astoria le jure que no la engañaría, le jure que te dejaría para poder estar juntos, le jure que ella sería la única, y así va a ser, le voy a cumplir.

—Está bien —murmure mientras salía sin arreglar nada.

Ya no lo tendría, ya no sentiría sus labios recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ya no me sentiría en el cielo con solo un roce, ya no lo tendría y eso me dolía, porque yo si lo amaba porque yo no lo veía como algo que se desechara, yo lo veía como la persona de mis sueños, yo lo veía como mi otra mitad, pero al parecer él lo encontró en ella.

—Por cierto, dile a esa sangre sucia que te cuide, no pretendo perderte y menos por alguien como ella — un momento de valentía logro que dijera eso.

—Descuida Hermione no me dejara de cuidar y si la vuelves a llamar de esa forma lo lamentaras Greengrass.

Quizás lucharía por él, después de todo lo amaba y un Slytherin es astuto, si probablemente el regresaría a mí y esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

**Que les pareció? Un coment?**


End file.
